Throne Wars
World Ruler Policy Become a world ruler and set policies that affect the whole server. *Wild Monster : The world Ruler can decree that Wild Monster chests have a higher chance of dropping during a certain time each day. *Mine Production: The World Leader can decree for the whole world an 8% production increase for one type of mine *Soulstones: The ruler can decree every Sunday (5 am server time after refresh) a certain stage will drop double soulstones. *Mute: The World Ruler gets a certain number of chances to ban someone from talking in World Chat for 24 hours Appoint Status Officials: * High Priest: Tech Resource Production +15%, Protected Resource Amount +15% * Prime Minister: Tech Cooldown -5%, Healing Spring Regen Speed +10%, Healing Spring Capacity +5% * Chief Justice: Tech Resource Production +10%, Healing Spring Cost for Wild Monster Rally -50% * Treasurer: Gold Cost to Upgrade Tech -15% * Field Marshal: Low-Level Attack Damage Tech +5, Low-Level Ability Power Tech +5, Marching Speed +10% * National Guard: City Wall Max +10%, * City Wall Regen Speed +10%, After sending out troops city defenders only lose 25% Battle * Power Sage: Tech Resource Cooldown -8% *Warden: Crystal Dungeon Exp +8% Commoners: * Maidservant: Low Level Tech -1, All Resource Production -3% * Stable Boy: Tech Production -5%, Healing Spring Cost +8% * Jester : Marching Speed -5%, Healing Spring Regen Speed -5%, City Wall Regen Speed -5% * Vagrant: Wild Monster Rally Medicine Cost +20%, Marching Speed +5% * Child: Tech Upgrade Gold Cost -8%; City Wall Max -10% * Peasant: Power loss when attacking +2%; Crystal Dungeon Exp +3% * Vagabond: Protected Resource Amount -10%; Tech Upgrade Time -5% * Ruffian: Low-level Attack Damage Tech Lv+2; Low-level Ability Power Tech Lv +2; Marching Speed -10% Alliance Gift World Ruler Platinum Gift (x5) * 50 Resources (640 each) * 1,000 Diamonds * 50,000 Alliance Honor * 3 Marching Order * 3 Peace Shields * 15 Tech Speed Clocks World Ruler Gem Gift (x10) * 25 Resources * 500 Diamonds * 30,000 Alliance Honor * 2 Marching Order * 2 Peace Shields * 10 Tech Speed Clocks World Ruler Gold Gift (x20) * 10 Resources * 250 Diamonds * 15,000 Alliance Honor * 1 Marching Order * 1 Peace Shields * 5 Tech Speed Clocks World Ruler Bronze Gift (x30) * 5 Resources * 130 Diamonds * 8,000 Alliance Honor * 1 Marching Order * 1 Peace Shields * 3 Tech Speed Clocks Ruler Gift *Healing Spring Regen Speed +20% *Healing Spring Capacity +15% *City Wall Max +25% *Low-level Tech Lv +5 *Mid-level Tech Lv +3 *Mute Chances +3 *Chat Exclusive Logo *Ruler Exclusive Castle Participation Reward Qualifications: * 1000 Shadow Essence for damage done and received. * 40 Shadow Essence for each captured Magic Tower and Throne for a total of 200 Shadow Essence. ** To receive the maximum Shadow Essence reward your alliance and union friends have to capture each tower and the throne at least once during the whole war while you're in the mystery zone. Total Rewards: *Maximum of 167,400 Gold *Maximum of 1200 Shadow Essence Category:Gameplay